Finding the Other Side of my Heart
by Dannyella
Summary: Jenny and Kevin have been going out for a while. But when Aaron, Kevin's best friend, finally shows his jealousy to the extreme, Kevin is on the search for Jenny. Aaron has kidnapped Jenny and it's up to Kevin to save her.


Chapter 1

_Am I dead or is life just this painful? _I thought. I moaned while I slowly rose up to sit on the damp grass. Has it been raining? I felt rusty liquid on my face but I knew I wasn't crying. I dabbed whatever it was onto my finger. Then I stuck it in my mouth to taste. Yuck. It was my blood. But how? I had to find out. I did the same with the grass. I scrunched my nose. Thankfully, it wasn't my blood, it really did pour. It's just that rainwater is disgustingly salty. Then, I remembered, I had my eyes closed. I opened them. Wait…. where am I anyway?

I got up to look around with failure. It was pitch black outside. I stumbled around and finally landed face first on the ground. My muscles ached. Jeez, why do I feel as if all my bones have become jelly?I used all my strength to get up again. I walked, or more like limped, around to escape my dark prison. I almost tripped over a rock, but then I re-balanced myself upright. Suddenly, it came back to .

"_Jenny_!" I yelled. My voice echoed into the darkness. Then, I threw myself to the ground. I landed with my hands gripping my knees. My head sunk down. I never felt so helpless… I was going to kill Aaron.

Chapter 2

Aaron has been my best friend since Kindergarten. Now we're in 10th grade. We helped each other in everything. He was the smart one. I was the girl magnet. He helps me in passing my classes with a high "C". Which was good enough for me. I helped him with getting girls that he liked.

Don't expect a boy like him to like the Math Club girls. He likes the hot cheerleaders that only choose to only go out with football players. It's hard to please him. But, then again, most girls would do anything for me, so it wasn't that hard to ask them for favors. I would always have to remind him not to tuck in his shirt. He would always have to remind me that PIE meant a totally different thing in math. Those were the good times.

Ever since I met Jennifer Lynda Rose, my life twisted to heaven. She is the only girl that I really felt something special with. All my other dates combined couldn't match half…no, a quarter of how much I loved Jenny. When those splendid, caramel eyes sparkled my way, my heart shatters to a million pieces. She is so gorgeous. And sweet. Generous. Smart. Caring. How can such a goddess like her love someone like me, Kevin Montoya? I know that half the girls at school hate Jenny for being with me. But, I don't care. I try to treat her like a queen as much as possible. I buy her flowers and candy every afternoon. She laughs in her musical voice and rejects but I keep pushing until she takes them. An angel like her can never have too much.

Anyways, after I started dating Jenny, Aaron hated me. He loved Jenny too. But how could he? What kind of a best friend loves your date? So I told him "Sorry, man. I love her. But can I help you get another girl? How about Christina? I hear she's the captain of the drill team?" Then I playfully nudged his shoulder. He got offended and pushed me. I landed against the lockers and he walked away.

Did I mention that he is HUGE? He's got muscles everywhere. Surprisingly, he's not even in a school sport. Football would be perfect for him. But instead, Chess Team is his hobby. He's not that bad looking but not male model material either. I'm tall and a little bulky. Not that macho, though. I am on the football team, just not as major as a quarterback.

Ever since that day, he sneers at me from the hallway when he sees my arm hooked in Jenny's. Or he looks at me with disgust. He threatens me with his finger sliding across his neck. Whatever. He's such a wimp. He cries when his parents argue. Like he'll hurt me. Turns out I was wrong. And if my memories don't lie to me, that's why I'm bleeding today.

Jenny and I were going to the movies. I took the wrong path, which led to a neighborhood that was so ghostly. So empty. So quiet. Such a perfect place to commit a crime. As luck would have it, my car coughed hoarsely, then stopped. My angel waited patiently while I went to the front to check what was wrong. Someone was messing with the wires in my engine. I was walking to my front door when I heard the vile laugh. I turned and saw Aaron with a metal bat. He was slowly walking toward me with a sly smile while Jenny was screaming inside my car. My heart pumped faster. I spun around to find an unfamiliar, huge kid grabbing her. _Pump, pump. _Jenny was skinny and couldn't fight off the strong arms. I panicked. Save my love or myself? _Pump, pump, pump._ I yelled out inappropriate words and ran to save Jenny. Just as I was heading toward her I felt a sudden whack on the side of my head. I collapsed. _Pump....pump...._Before I fainted, I remember Jenny yelling my name and Aaron's fists and feet against every part of me. Now I am conscious, and Jenny is gone.

And…. Aaron has her.

Chapter 3

Aaron gave James a thumbs-up after everything was prepared. It's been about four hours for them to make it back to the car in the rain and stick Jenny in the sack. James has the bag with Jenny. 'Man,' James thought with disgust. 'I can't believe I'm doing this. The police better not convict me of kidnapping.'

James stuck Jenny in the trunk. She was getting on his nerves, all the screaming and kicking and pathetic "Kevin!" shrieks. He was confounded to have to be the one holding the yelping machine. When Aaron wasn't looking, he slammed the sack against the car just to shut her up. This just caused more screaming. 'Kill me…' He thought. 'Oh yeah, as if money could cover this. Whatever, it'll be done soon.'

"Got her in there?" Asked Aaron_._

"Yep." Replied James.

"Good. I want to show her how much better I am than him." Aaron said.

"Mhmm, good luck with that." James muttered, rolling his eyes.

They got in the car and drove away. "Kevin…" They could hear Jenny moan.

After a while, James turned to Aaron. "So, pay up."

Aaron raised an eyebrow "Excuse me?"

James was now quivering with anger. "My money for this illegal job!" He practically yelled.

"Ah." Aaron nodded his head politely.

Now James hands were clenching and unclenching.

"Calm down." Aaron demanded. "I was kidding." He handed James a suitcase with $10,000. Aaron's family had a lot of money. It seemed like nothing to him. "But since you couldn't be patient…" Aaron suddenly put the car to brakes and unlocked James' door. "Leave."

James was appalled. But nobody would disobey Aaron. "Like I need you…" He mumbled. He got out. Aaron drove away.

"Whatever…" James said, flipping out his phone. "At least I'm safe from any cops now." He clicked a few buttons and waited for the answer.

"Hello?" Questioned the feminine voice on the other side of the line.

James sighed. "Hey mom…I need you to…uh…pick me up…."

Chapter 4

I walked around. Okay, at least I have two clues. Two huge monsters have my love. And one of them has a bat. No problem. If only I had a fork, at least. That would be enough. Well…. there is two of them. That could be tough. But, I'm Kevin. I will not let Jenny down. Like she said, I'm her protector and I WILL get her back. She's mine.

Well, I know that Aaron has a pretty nice car. It's a BMW. So I'll know what to hunt for. Wait… I forgot that my car "supposedly" broke down. Whatever, I know where he lives. Problem is, where am I?

I found my car, and went inside to get money and picture of Jenny and me in case something happens. I started to tear up. I really did miss her. I want to see her again. The last time I saw her…that was the worst moment of my life. To see her scared when I'm supposed to stand up for her.

It was still dark. Luckily, I had a lighter so I could see. This place is that ghostly neighborhood where the torture took place. Okay. Good. Now I know where I am. Just that my car is broke down and Aaron lives a few miles away. This will be fun…

After a few blocks, the places started to look more familiar. Great! And I came across one fat, cheap looking man walking so I walked up to him, not caring how ridiculous or scary I might look to him.

"Sir, do you have a car I can use?"

"Sure, son!" He replied all jolly. It was gross how the different layers of grease in his body jiggled like the 'wave'.

I followed him to his dump.

"Check this baby out!" He boomed.

My luck. There are so many people with nice cars in this world and I had to come across a man with a Chevy Chevette made of scraps by hand.

"Just be sure to bring back the beauty before supper." He pats my back and chuckles.

"Sure thing. Thank you, sir." I muttered. I got in and it took several attempts to get the car working. What a beauty. I waved and drove away. After about half an hour, I made it to Aaron's parking lot. It was luck that the car even made it.

Awkward. Where was his car? Oh, he thinks I'll leave since he has his car well hidden? Well, he's got another thing coming if he thinks I'm that dumb! I stepped up around the house quietly to Aaron's bedroom window. Lucky for me there was a ladder from his dad's garage. I climbed up, prepared for my image of the 'new' Aaron after I'm done with him. I gulped. Here I go….

Chapter 5

Aaron passed his house. He's not going to his house where everything could be ruined. He had to take Jenny somewhere private where she couldn't escape or have contact with anyone except Aaron. He was relieved to have James gone. Aaron wanted to be with Jenny alone. That lovely smile of hers deserved to be flashed to him. She should blush and giggle when she sees him. Not that worthless Kevin.

'What did Kevin have that I didn't? I'm better looking, stronger, smarter, kinder….' Aaron thought.

Aaron heard Jenny screaming again. He banged his head against the steering wheel. He loved her. But she could just make you want to rip you ears off sometimes.

Aaron sped up. He didn't know exactly where he was headed. But he knew that it was going to be a place he never shared with Kevin. That left out tons of places. 'Why did I have to be such a moron and tell this betrayer everything I knew. I even helped him become everyone's favorite. Did he help me? Nope, just hooking me with girls that give me a good reputation. Pretending to like the girls I date still didn't impress Jenny. Why didn't it work? Aaron just wasn't enough no matter what he did.' He thought.

"Jenny," Aaron mumbled to himself. "Soon, you'll love me instead of that piece of horse droppings_._ I love you so much more than he does. I would do anything for you. Can't you see that?" He shook his head and sped up his driving. To go somewhere. Somewhere that Kevin couldn't find.

Chapter 6

I quietly opened the window. I snickered. Aaron always leaves his window open. It was dark inside. Unfortunately it was empty too. I moaned and placed my head on the window. How could this happen to me? I jogged back to the car and reversed from the drive through. I drove away. Hmmm…. where would Aaron hide Jenny? I bet somewhere that he knows? Nah…I know every place he knows. He's going to take her somewhere I would never expect.

I know that he loves Jenny and I feel sorry that he can't have her, but he is taking this too far! He knows that I love her and I had her first. She only loves me. I'm her first love. She wouldn't lie to me. Plus, Aaron doesn't seem like the right guy for Jenny. I do.

I hope that Jenny doesn't listen to anything Aaron says. I have to admit; he knows how to play tricks with people's minds. He would always win me in anything we played when we were younger. When we got older and he liked girls I thought weren't right for him, he convinced me to get them for him anyway. He always gets his way. If Jenny can somehow read my thoughts I'm trying to send her, he won't get his way this time.

Every time I passed someone, I showed him or her the picture of us, pointed to Jenny, and asked if they've seen her. No luck. I got shaking of heads from everyone. How am I going to find her? For all I know, she could be in another state. Aaron and that other kid had four hours to escape. That's a lot of time to go somewhere far. No matter how hard this might seem, I'll never give up if it's for Jenny. Don't worry Jenny. I'm coming.

The way that the boy grabbed her. He hurt her. Fury burned in my veins. I was going to kill him. But if he hurt Jenny by just grabbing her…what could've happened to her now? It's bad enough they stole her from me. Is she okay? Did Aaron mind play with her yet? Did they hurt her even more? Is she…. dead?

Chapter 7

The car finally got quiet. Aaron sighed with relief. He thought Jenny would never her shut her mouth. But then he panicked. Is she out of air? He quickly put the car to it brakes and jumped out before it could stop completely. He ran to the trunk with the keys.

He immediately opened it and found the bag motionless. He let out a small squeak of panic. Aaron grabbed and opened the sack. Jenny's head was in a slump and she definitely looked dead. What, with her pale skin all the time, you can never tell. Then, she twitched and Aaron was so relieved. He couldn't take any more risks with her. She was so fragile.

Softly and slowly, he took Jenny out of the bag and to the back seat so that she could lie down. He placed the sack on her as a blanket to keep her warm. He felt guilty for almost losing her. But she wouldn't have participated any way, so it was all he could do.

At least she's alive. He thought warily.

As softly as he could manage, he kissed her soft forehead. Since he was too strong and forceful, she moaned unconsciously to the sudden grip. It was the warmest experience he's ever had, to finally touch her. It sent bees to his stomach. Not butterflies, because butterflies were supposed to be a happy thing when everything was fine. He was still on the mission to take her to the place Kevin can't reach. He's already thought of a few places in the state that Kevin wouldn't figure out. But if for some strange reason Kevin does, he'd just have to finish him off there. Aaron was actually looking forward to Kevin finding it. He went back to the front seat and the car roared away.

Chapter 8

All my worries were exploding in my brain. Maybe this trip will be worthless. Maybe she is gone now. Maybe they want me to come to kill me. Maybe…maybe…maybe… All these crazy thoughts came to my brain. I finally burst, barking nonsense in the car. No matter how big the chances were that Jenny was gone, I'm still holding on to that goal. Get Jenny. Kill Aaron.

I kept on driving. Then, I noticed a big bulge leaning on a pole. He looked familiar and it sent rage flying everywhere. Who is he? I decided to park a block away and spy to check whom this kid was.

I stopped behind a park and ran over to where he was standing. I gasped. It was the creep that grabbed Jenny. He looked like he was alone. Is Aaron coming back to pick him up? I quietly sneaked back to the car to look for any weapon that the man might've had. I looked all over the car. A toothbrush, half-eaten apple, and…. is that a tooth? I really didn't want to find out. I grabbed the toothbrush, seeing it was the only thing handy enough, and went back to the devil. I crouched so near by to him, that a single break of a twig would give me away. He didn't move a step form his spot. Good. Wait….Uh-oh.

I wrinkled my nose. Not now. Not when everything was getting good. I tried to hold it in. And failed.

"AHHH-CHOOOOOOOOO!" I sneezed. Ah man, I'm dead.

The boy jumped, surprised. He looked around and saw me behind the tree. He walked forward. I armed my weapon. He smiled and lifted his hands as if he surrenders. I kept the toothbrush in place. He chuckled.

"You're that annoying girl's boyfriend. Am I right?"

I said nothing.

He sighed. "Look, I promise, I wasn't there to hurt you. I only wanted money and this was easy cash. You would have done it if you had a hungry family and no food, huh?"

Again, I didn't reply. He saw me crouched down with my weapon. When he saw the toothbrush, he raised his eyebrows and looked at me. I kept my determined expression. Then, he burst out laughing, falling to the ground. I stayed in my position.

After he calmed down, he lay down on the grass letting out the last of his snickers. So sharp that it startled him, I asked.

"Where is she?"

Chapter 9

Aaron was whistling while driving. He was so happy to have Jenny near him without Kevin. Even if she was still unconsious. He made a turn and passed a red light. He kept whistling even with people beeping and yelling out curse words. He smiled and waved at them cheerfully as if the day was so dandy.

Then, he heard Jenny mumble and get up. She sat down shakily on his back seat, confused. When he parked the car, he turned around, seeing her very pretty features. Those big, brown eyes. The cute, rosy, small lips. That perfect nose. Beautiful pale skin that blushes to a bright pink, one cheek to another. Very skinny figure. Finally, her wavy, light brown hair, tangled from being in the sack. When she saw him, she screamed and cowered away to the end of the seat. Her features were still appealing, just frightened now. He smiled, encouraging her that he was safe.

Jenny yelled out Kevin's name, though she knew it was hopeless. He came closer to her. She backed up so close to the door that it seemed like she could just disappear.

"You're safe. You're okay with me Jenny." He said soothingly.

"Wha…what do you want?..." She shrieked when she reached the last word.

"I just want you to know the real me. Don't worry. I'll keep you safe. Nothing's going to happen to you." Aaron replied calmly.

"I want to know where Kevin is now. Do you know how it feels to be randomly stuffed in a trunk while you're in a bag? Is that how you want me to know you? An abuser?!" Jenny yelled.

He sighed. "I don't know exactly where he is. Really, we're good friends. The boy who took you in the bag didn't seem convinced you would believe that we were good people. You would keep screaming… He knew you weren't going to listen. It was his idea to put you in the trunk. The trunk got stuck from when he slammed it shut with you kicking. I really did want to kill him, but I'm not that kind of person. I threw him out of my car and drove off. I seriously didn't know he would hurt you like that, I'm so sorry. I promise I'd never hurt you. A few minutes before you woke up, I finally got to jam the trunk open and get you out. I was so scared." Aaron lied casually. Except for the last sentence. He really was scared. He held out his hand. "Will you forgive me? I promise you are safe. Trust me. You're safe, you're safe. I promise." He was using his mind tricks now. Jenny believed it all until she remembered the most important. All these lies Aaron were telling her didn't matter anymore. She was too smart too believe him when her memories came back. But she didn't know how to say what she wanted to in the right words.

Jenny raised her delicate eyebrows. "If you're so safe, why did you have a metal bat? Why did you hurt Kevin?"

Chapter 10

The boy quickly explained everything. "Look, as I told you before, I only did this for the money. This kid, Abraham I think?" He started. "Aaron" I corrected.

"Yeah, whatever. He told me he'd pay me 10k if I just grab that girl in a bag and take her to his car. He gave me the money and kicked me out of his car." He finished.

I relaxed my position. But I was even more worried than before. Without a witness, he could be doing anything with her.

"Did he hurt her?" I asked, panicked.

"Well, in the bag, we stuffed her in the trunk."

I gaped. "She's…. in…a bag?!"

He nodded. "I'm James, by the way. I promise that I just put her in the bag and in the trunk. No touching her at all after that. Please, just don't hurt me!" He pled mockingly.

I frowned. _JUST_ stick her in a bag and cram that filled sack in an airless trunk? Not only did he break my heart just for money, but also now he was thought this was a joke.

"Well, if he kicked you out, what are you supposed to do know?" I asked.

He seems ashamed to announce this. "My mom…is um…coming. To…pick me up I mean."

I muffled a laugh. And he thought my weapon was cheesy. I tried to speak as casual as possible. No matter how scared I was about Jenny alone with Aaron.

"Thanks anyway. Oh, and by the way." That's when I used my weapon. I don't mean the toothbrush. I balled my hand into a fist and let him have my good punch across his face. Before he could recover, I did the wimpiest thing ever. I ran away to the car.

I jumped in the car and threw it in reverse, flying away from James.

Great. This kid was worthless. He just gave me a chance for revenge for what he did to me. That made me feel a little better. As I drove on, the houses became less and less visible until it was only street and grass around me. I was dieing, hoping I was going to find her. To find the other side of my heart...

Chapter 11

This got Aaron. What is he supposed to tell her? That he banged Kevin with the bat so he could steal her? For a second he couldn't reply. "Well…he wouldn't agree that you and I should know each other better." That was the best excuse he had. He scratched his head.

"So you knock him out?" She asked so matter-of-factly.

"He…uh…threatened to hurt me and my family if I come close to you. Really Jenny, he thinks of you as property."

She came up to his seat and gave him one, hard slap. Aaron recoiled from it surprisingly. "Tell me the truth." Jenny ordered.

"What the heck are you talking about? This is the truth! I wouldn't lie to you!" He yelled.

She swung up to slap him again, but he grabbed her wrist quickly. Slowly, as Aaron watched her bewildered expression, he twisted her arm. Jenny was getting hurt. "Stop it!" She shrieked in pain.

After realizing what he was doing, Aaron quickly let go of her wrist.

He faced forward while driving. "I'm so sorry."

She didn't reply. She just held her tortured hand.

He turned around. "Really, I am. You might not know this, but I love you. I love you more than Kevin ever would."

She raised her other hand, ready to slap him. Then, quickly put it down. Jenny wouldn't take that suffering again.

"I don't want to seem evil to you, so please don't take it the wrong way. You're coming with me to somewhere Kevin won't see you anymore. I want you for myself, Jennifer. I want you to know the real me, and the real Kevin. I'll tell you everything from day one. Don't worry, I will provide you with everything you need. I know a real nice place that you would like Jenny," He smiled softly. "Unlike _Kevin,_" He almost spat his name. "I know what you like and need." Then, he took her hand and looked deeply into her eyes. She could see the real love in his eyes. It shocked her.

Jenny couldn't take all of this in. She was being…what? Kidnapped by someone just because he loved her and thought she needed him? She didn't seem flattered at all. Jenny decided to play a few tricks on Aaron. She was going to pretend to agree and understand him. _To fall in love with him. _She imagined sarcastically. She only loved Kevin, wanted Kevin, _needed_ him. She put on a tiny smile to her next thought. And Kevin is coming to find her, she just knows it.

Chapter 12

It was worthless. I kept driving with no hope. Right when I was about to make a turn back, I saw something flash in the wind. I was shiny and silver. Like something…. that I gave to Jenny! My heart rate sped up. I parked the car and sped out. I ran over to see it.

It was the necklace I gave to Jenny on her 15th birthday. She wore it everyday since then. It held a charm at the end to hold two, small pictures. One picture was of her lay on one side of the heart. Mine was on the other. Though, I looked like trash next to her. My happiness suddenly dropped and I couldn't believe it. Jenny wore that necklace everyday…and now it's off. Not just off, but flying on the street, so lonely and unfamiliar without being clipped on Jenny's soft neck.

Did Aaron play mind tricks with her already? Am I out of time? Does she hate me now? She threw out my gift. Shut up! I yelled at myself. It doesn't have to be like that. Aaron could've removed it from her and thrown it out. Or Jenny could've taken it off just to help lead me to her. Of course! Of course that's what happened!

I was so ecstatic that I ran to my car, jabbed the keys in the ignition, and kissed Jenny's necklace for good luck. I tied the chain around my neck with so much love for her that it made my throat tighten up. No, I have to be a man to find Jenny. How about I just pray? That might help. I closed my eyes and silently prayed. Please make sure that Jenny survives. That she still loves me. That I'll make it to her. That we would be together again. That Aaron and I could be best friends again. I opened my eyes widely after what I just said. Did I really mean that?

Chapter 13

Jenny hoped that Kevin would find her necklace. She made the excuse that she needed more air, and quickly threw it out.

Aaron took a deep breath. "Jenny, you know I'm not kidnapping you, right?"

She was just about to disagree until she remembered to play along. She nodded her head.

"It's not kidnapping because I know that it's what you need. Your life is much better with me, Jenny."

Anger built up, but she nodded again. He got surprised. He didn't expect her to agree.

"You….agree?"

It took her a moment. "…Yes."

He stayed frozen. "Um…well…that's pretty...wow…that was unexpected."

They stayed quiet for a moment.

"Can we stop here for awhile? I'm feeling carsick." If they stayed in place, Kevin would get there faster. Jenny thought.

He got panicky. "Are you okay?"

"Not really. Please, park the car."

Aaron thought about this for a moment and parked. "I hope you feel okay."

Jenny's mouth hanged open. He was being nicer than she expected.

After awhile, he turned around to face Jenny. His face was filled with worry. When he saw her fine, he smiled widely. He started his car again. As they kept driving they made it to a new town and Aaron parked at gas station.

"C'mon, let's just drop by here for awhile." Aaron announced.

"Okay."

She didn't want to get out of the car. She wanted to wait for Kevin. Though, she obeyed. Before she could make it out, he was at her side holding her hand. She was pretty sure it wasn't to be romantic, it was to make sure she didn't try to escape.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"No, thanks."

"Thirsty?" He insisted.

She didn't want to make it any harder for the guy. "Sure."

He seemed pleased. "What would you like?" He took her inside and let go of her hand so she could go get something. "I'll wait for you right here."

Here was her chance! She could escape! But…for some reason, she didn't want to.

She grabbed a bottle of Iced Tea and walked back to Aaron. He was grinning when she came back. That was when she noticed. He's pretty handsome. She was surprised that she was grinning back at him. She gave him the drink and he paid for it. He also paid for a bag of chips. He then gave her a sorry look, and grabbed her hand. Well, she did think it was pretty warm...

When they got out and into the car, she remembered something and asked him. "What did you buy the chips for?"

He was puzzled. Then he remembered what she was talking about. "Oh. This? I just bought it for you in case you got hungry." He said shyly, not looking at her eyes. _Wow_. She thought. _He really does care about me._

Chapter 14

I drove silently for the next few minutes. Nothing around me on this path. I must admit, Aaron chose a good path for his crime. But my Jenny is too smart for that. I smiled.

More silent driving afterwards. Although I was hyperventilating. I tried to calm down for awhile. What was that in my mom's yoga videos again?

While trying to remember, I noticed a black speck in the distance. As I drove closer, I noticed it was a town! I'm getting somewhere!

I kept going, faster than before. Luckily there were no police around. I noticed a gas station. Not only that, but Aaron's BMW! I was practically bouncing in my seat.

Aaron and Jenny then walked out, with a juice and chips? And holding hands...looking comfortable? Did she just forget he's kidnapping her in an abusive way?

I was crushed. He got his mind tricks played on her. It was too late for me. A piano crushing my bones would be less painful than this. I was wondering if she really did leave the necklace as a trace to find her...or as in she was tired of me. Which I wouldn't be surprised at all, I could never equal as much as she did. But, did she have to make it this painful?

I just slowly layed my eyes on her for the last time, because if this was what makes her happy, I'll leave her that way. I was like crying like one of those people who don't shed a tear, yet it causes more pain. I sped away, trying to erase all these horrid memories.

I'll just go back to my old self, the useless player who could never be pleased. I had changed just for Jenny. But it hurt inside me, because I knew Aaron was not right for her. Maybe...I wasn't either. But that still doesn't make him good.

Being back to my old self was like taking my heart and ripping it to shreds. Then trying to tape it back together. But it's my only choice now, unless I want to become suicidal....Well...that didn't really sound like a bad idea right now. Because really, that's the kind of effect Jenny has on me.

Stop thinking of her, Kevin. Think of those hot girls in the gym dressing room. I mean, Emy does have a nice behind...and Rose has the long, smooth legs. But nothing compared to Jennys.

This is going to be hard...


End file.
